


Sparring in Tight Suits

by Meli_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Grinding, I was a work when I wrote this, Not Beta Read, Shallura Smut Week 2019, Sparring, a tiny bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Shiro and Allura are sparring and being pinned down to the mat by her while wearing skin tight training suits is simply too arousing. The grind on each other, they share a first kiss, and they are hungry for more.





	Sparring in Tight Suits

Standing in the castle gym, rubbing a towel against her neck, Allura looked like she just finished a workout. Shiro was expecting to find her there because they agreed to a sparring match but he wasn’t expecting to find her with the top of her skin-tight training suit undone with the sleeves wrapped around her waist, exposing the strappy sports bra she wore beneath. He was a gentleman, but come on, how could he pass up the chance to admire his alien princess preparing to train? He was tracing the pink swirls running down her back with his eyes when she looked over her shoulder at him with a glint in her eye and a smirk on her lips. “Are you just going to stand there or are we going to spar?”

“Do I hear a challenge in your voice, princess?” Shiro unlatched the clasp at his neck of his matching skin-tight suit. 

“It most certainly is. You took ages to get here, I thought we agreed to a match first thing in the morning cycle,” she said turning to face him full on. Her hands were on hips, her brow was quirked, and her eyes glittered in a way that told him she was not going to hold back today. As he stepped up to her he put a grin on his face but he saw the dark circles under her eyes and knew she’d had trouble sleeping. A glance at the clock on the wall confirm what he already knew, the morning cycle only started five minutes ago and judging by the sheen of sweat of her skin Allura had been here for at least twenty minutes.

He felt his smile turn into fall and saw her turn away as she stretched an arm across her chest. “You should have woken me if you were having nightmares again, Allura,” he said softly.

“You were actually sleeping, Shiro. You looked peaceful. I wasn’t going to interrupt your rest. You of all people need to rest when you can,” she said casually and bent forward to stretch her legs. He couldn’t keep his eyes from darting to her now perked up ass even if he wanted to. At the sound of Allura clearing her throat his eyes snapped over to where her face was peeking out from behind her leg. “I saw that,” she said in a singsong voice.

“No, you didn’t,” he said mentally cursing himself for getting caught. Focus, Shirogane, he thought and jogged over to start his own stretching today.

“Yes, I did. Do you find me distracting today?” She asked and squatted down low as she tossed her towel to the floor.

“You’re changing the subject,” he said sitting with his legs in a V and leaned to the side to grab his foot.

With a sigh, Allura plopped herself down on the floor in front of him. She just looked at him but Shiro waited her out, he knew she’d talk to him about it eventually. With another sigh she grew a few inches and stretched her legs out in a V, her feet lined up with his and she reached her hands out to him. “It was my dream of broken memories again. Images of my father putting me in the pod, of my friends running into the chaos of war and yelling at me to go to my father, of Zarkon glaring at me, threatening me. Just the usual stuff,” she shrugged and Shiro placed his hand in hers and pulled, helping her stretch.

“Did you see Altea shatter in this one?” Softly, he asked her softly because he needed to know how bad it was. Guilt chased her every night and he knew she cursed herself for not joining her friends in the fight, for not being able to keep Altea from perishing. Survivor's guilt was a bitch and he knew it. Allura didn’t look up at the question, her eyes were on the ground she was stretching over, but she shook her head and said, “not this time.”

Then she did look up and she started pulling on his hands. He leaned into the stretch enjoying the feeling of his back and thighs muscles expanding. Silently, he thanked the stars that her dream didn’t include that image because it wasn’t a memory. She never saw it happen but she tortured herself imagining it so much that it started to leak into her dreams.  
“Let’s just spar, okay? I’m going to work you hard today. I won’t hold back as much as I normally do and you won’t either. I want to be sore and achy when we’re done,” she said all of that with a smile on her face, he could hear it in her voice, so he looked up and gave her a wink before he agreed.

* * *

Allura wasn’t kidding about not holding back. The punches she landed were more painful than usual. The first one surprised him and took his breath away for a second. Surprised by his reaction she had asked him if it was too much but he shook he said and said, “Hell no, come on, princess.” He made sure to put some emphasis on the word ‘princess’ to make it sound more like a taunt rather than a formal title. He knew it’d stroke her competitiveness and after hearing about her dream he wanted to put his all into this to give her what she wants: to leave her sore and achy when they were finished. Allura wanted a high-intensity workout and he would give it to her, stars damn it!

He’d admit only to himself that seeing this much of her skin was a little distracting but he was a grown ass man. Seeing all that rich brown skin and those beautiful pink swirls caress _every_ stunning curve of her upper body wasn’t going to make him a shitty sparring partner. He wasn’t pulling his punches and he was going for every opening he could spot. The thing is that Allura’s hand-to-hand combat technique was like dancing. She dodged most of his attacks with a fluidity and grace that honestly made him a little envious. She used her ability to adjust her height in her fighting making him work just as hard to adjust to the difference it made to her technique.

He loved sparring with her because of this. She was so unpredictable, it made him focus, observe, and wait for his perfect opportunity to strike. He had a few and he was successful half the time. In the other half, Allura saw his attack coming and she pinned him on his back in no time. It was always the pinning that distracted him. With her strength, Allura never had to work hard to hold his wrists above his head as her hips and core pinned his hips to the mat. Even with the strength of his Galra arm he couldn’t move it an inch, all he could do was bend his knees and try to pry her off him with his legs but she wouldn’t budge. She’d just sit on top of him, leaning forward, grinning while his legs basically hugged her sides.

When she pinned him again she was panting. There were always beads of sweat trailing down her neck that disappeared into the valley of her breasts. Breasts that were right in his face and framed in pink swirls that also disappeared under her black strappy bra, but peaked out again beneath it. What were those swirls doing under there? When he tried to get her off with his legs again it quickly backfired because Allura simply tightened her thigh’s grip on his hips and then ground down on him to keep herself still. Shiro’s thought consisted of every profanity it could think of. His feet landed back on the floor with a thud as his face grew warm, not with exertion but from trying to hold back a moan. He very clearly felt her warmth around his dick and the friction from her movements was delicious and cruel all at once. Images of Allura completely nude and bouncing on top of him flooded his mind and he shut his eyes hard as if he could blink the images away.

“Shiro? Are you alright?”

Hearing her voice made it worse. Hearing his name was even more so because then he imagined her moaning his name, moaning his first name. Hearing her call him Takashi would wreck him, he knew it. “Just give me a second,” he panted.

Her hands left his wrists and framed his face. The touch was unexpected and his eyes shot open. Concern met his gaze and he cursed himself for making her worry. Her grip loosened on his hips as she leaned forward scanning his face. “Was I too rough with you? Did I hurt you?”

The movement rubbed against his dick again and he just wanted to die because he was as hard as a rock and she was clueless about it. How was she clueless about it?! His now free hands gripped her hips to keep her still but then she sat up and more pressure landed on him. _Stars_ , he was screwed. “I’m fine. I just need you to hold still for a moment while I collect myself.”

“But you’re not hurt?”

He smiled at her and thumbs absentmindedly tracing circles on her hips. “I’m not hurt, I promi-“ he was cut off by Allura’s hands taking hold of his wrists and pinning them up and over his head again.

“Then you can’t tell me what to do, Shiro. Take your defeat with honor,” she said grinning again.

This time Shiro couldn’t hold back the groan because she ground down against him again and his body just reacted on instinct. He pushed himself up against her heated core and melted on the mat all at once. Allura’s brows knitted together and looked down at the place where their centers met. She gasped and met his gaze, but didn’t move.

He couldn’t do it, he decided, he couldn’t look her in the eye right now. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought of wrinkly, disgusting prunes. He thought about how nasty they tasted and how awful it was to taste them in a meal where he wasn’t expecting to taste them. He even told himself that prunes probably resembled Zarkon ancient zombie balls. But none of it worked. Allura fidgeted on top of him and he moaned at the feel of her warmth against him. Stars, if he didn’t die of humiliation he promised himself he would jack off before any and every sparring or training sessions with her to avoid this. He should have done it this morning but he didn’t want to fantasize about her before seeing her what if she could somehow figure it out? 

“Shiro,” she said her voice barely above a whisper.

With his eyes still closed and the image of a prune on his mind he said, “Allura.”

“Did you know that Alteans have a heightened sense of smell?”

Shiro opened one eye and glared at her, “Are you trying to tell me I stink right now?” Allura loosened her grip on his wrists enough to let her thumb trace circles on the wrist of his flesh arm. She was looking at him with hooded eyes, the pink and blue of her eyes darkened, and she shook her head. “I thought the scent you were emitting was from the workout, but I realize now that it’s the scent of your arousal.”

Shiro’s eyes bulged and he choked on his own spit. Turning his head to the side he coughed a few times before looking at her again. “You can _smell_ my arousal?”

She nodded, "I can hear your heart racing too," and ground down against him making him groan. She smiled at his reaction and sat back letting her hand trail over his arms and down his chest and stomach. Her fingers grazed the tip of his dick through the suit and he shivered. His hands instantly went to her hips again and gripped them tightly. “I’m very, um, does it smell bad?”

“No, it smells like you,” she said grinding on him again.

Shiro sucked in a breath and pressed up against her. “Do you like it? This?” He asked and squeezed her hips.

“Yes, very much. The only problem is that I don’t know what else to do besides this,” she said grinding down deliciously.

Shiro sat up quickly. “You could kiss me,” he whispered holding her gaze.

“What’s a kiss?”

His eyes darted down to her lips before meeting her gaze again. “Alteans don’t kiss?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we have a different name for a kiss. Tell me what it is and I’ll tell you,” she said lifting her hands to his shoulders as she continued grinding herself down on him.

“My lips touching yours a-and our tongues too. It's probably best to show yo-Ah! I-I know it sounds weird but, but it feels good,” he said.

“What does it make you feel exactly?” Her voice was smooth as silk and he wondered what a moan would sound like on her lips.

“Well, kisses can make heat pool in your core,” he said tracing a finger up one side of her abs, “and chills run down your back,” and a metal finger ran down her back before landing on her moving hips again.

“Show me,” she breathes.

Both of Shiro’s hand move up to frame her face. Allura’s eyes flutter closed as he leans in. He places a chaste kiss on her lips first to get her used to the feeling. When he moved to peck her again she pressed her lips against his mimicking his earlier movements. He smiled into the next before he licked at the seam of her lips. Her lips stayed closed for a moment but then she mimicked him and her tongue licked him in return. The feeling echoed on his dick and his lips parted to deepen the kiss.

Allura melted into him with a sigh, her hips stilling and her hands are in his hair scraping his scalp gently. Chills ran down his back and he dropped his metal arm to her middle to pull her flush against him. Their tongues danced, and he nipped at her lips. His hand on her hip tightened and pushed and pulled get her to grind down on him again. Allura got the hang of kissing quickly and when she sucked in his bottom lip a moan slipped out as that feeling echoed on his dick and an image of her beautiful mouth wrapped around his dick danced in his mind’s eye.

When the kiss broke Shiro leaned his forehead against hers. “I love kisses,” she pants and he smiles broadly. Her hips were still moving against him and he knew that if she didn’t stop he was going to have an awkward situation in his suit. He was just about to ask her to stop when she does so on her own and asks, “Would it be okay if you showed me more of this in my bedroom? The others could come in at any moment.”

Shiro sighed in relief and nodded. Allura smiled before nuzzling his neck and placing little kisses where ever she could. “You smell so good and when I kiss you your scent wraps around me too, it’s intoxicating. And your voice is so lovely when you’re like this. I love the sounds you make.”

Shiro smacked a kiss to her lips and said, “I want you to show me what to do to make similar sounds come out of you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The paranoia of writing this while at my desk at work was quite something! lol Side note: sorry for being lazy while editing this, but I really want to get back to watching Friends. (Hums the theme song) :)
> 
> Anywho, I hope y'all liked it! <3
> 
> Happy Shallura Smut Week!!


End file.
